


of feathers & tears

by citrusdream



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, angel gintoki, farmer hijikata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusdream/pseuds/citrusdream
Summary: “Paradise is when I’m with you.”A fallen angel ( Gintoki ) tells his story.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. a world without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distressing thoughts of an angel.

_The pavements_  
_as cold and unrelenting as the hands of fate_  
_these wings that once guided me to you_  
_can no longer do so_  
_captivated by your sharp blues_  
_the sight of you brings me the most unexplainable joy_  
_your lust-filled voice_  
_calling my name_  
_calling my name_  
_only my name_  
_calling_  
_only then_  
_realizing_  
_as funny as it may seems_  
_i’ve fallen for you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrus here. This is my first piece. I love Ginhiji and i was hesitating on submitting this because it’s just angst. I want to do something. :) I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. And AYYY dark humor :(.


	2. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki recalls the first time he met Hijikata. Ginhiji NSFW ahead.

_Without fear_  
_you graciously accepted my declaration of love_  
_i was scared to love you_  
_and i knew you were too_  
_yet, despite us being two inexperienced idiots_  
_with no hesitation,_  
_your hands pulled me in_  
_so invitingly_  
_sharp, blue eyes stared back, smiling_  
_those lips i hungrily longed for_  
_crashed onto mine_  
_driven me to the point of insanity_  
_lost all reasoning,_  
_i ravished you hopelessly_  
_feverishly, you moaned your words of love to me_  
_sweat, tears_  
_and our love_  
_under the crescent moon_  
_this moment_  
_the resonance of our heartbeats_  
_were burned into my mind_

these moments

 **are nothing but a broken record.**  
—————

The day they met. Gintoki was deep into his slumber within the sanctuary he created for himself. Slacking off on his duty for what seemed to be the ninth time that day.  
The day when their worlds collide. Hijikata was lost. Furiously searching for a way out of what could have been a non-existing forest within the eyes of mortals.  
The sounds of twigs snapping startled Gintoki back to consciousness.  
Gintoki stared off into the distance, searching for the individual that dared to disrupt his rest.  
And as if by luck, he spotted the intruder right away.  
‘A mortal?’ Gintoki thought. That was indeed strange. But even more disappointing that it wasn’t a pretty maiden.  
Curiosity had stricken him.  
‘How did he breach in here? Was his powers not strong enough? Were his barriers too weak? Does this guy even know where he is?’  
All kinds of questions popped up.  
Despite his urge to help the troubled mortal like how angels are depicted at that time, all he could do was watch, baffled, as the black-haired fearlessly ran into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. I had a hard time writing this. This idea of Gintoki’s thoughts being written poem-like just appeared out of nowhere. I felt like i had to do it. It’s now or never lmao. English is my second language so i had a hard time getting a few words right. :’)


End file.
